Kingdom Hearts Chronicles
by KurayamiXIII
Summary: Je suis nul pour les résumés. Lisez et vous verrez ! /!\ Warning /!\ /!\ YAOI /!\


_**Auteur : **_Kurayami XIII (moi)

_**Bêta-lectrice (en l'occurrence): **_ma sœur, "Pexyon" qui m'aide un peu (vraiment un peu) avec les fautes d'orthographe. Donc je cherche un(e) bêta-reader.

_**Disclaimer : **_Malheureusement, tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous sont à Square Enix et Disney, sauf Treize.

_**Warning : **_C'est du yaoi pur et dur ! Vous êtes homophobe limite constipée ? Prenez la fuite !

_**Remerciements : **_à Microsoft qui m'aide avec les fautes d'orthographe, à Zexyheart qui m'a soutenu durant ma dernière Fanfiction, à ma sœur (ma bêta d'eu fortune - je plaisante )

_**Notes : **_Le chapitre est peut-être un peu court mais ça sera plus long au fil des chapitres. Et puis c'est que l'intro de toute façon. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Des reviews font toujours plaisir (très plaisir !) N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser un petit commentaire et donner vos impressions.

_**Chapitre 1 : **__Calvaire_

Rien à dire, je suis dans la merde. Mes éditeurs vont me lâcher à ce rythme là. J'ai beau écrire, je n'arrive pas à terminer n'est-ce qu'un chapitre. En écrivant, j'avais l'habitude d'écrire mes sentiments les plus profonds, ceux que j'essayais d'oublier. De cette façon, en parlant à cœur ouvert, je me sentais mieux. Mais là, franchement j'ai plus rien à écrire. Je vais parler de quoi, de la pizza au champignons que j'ai mangé hier soir en regardant la rediffusion de la rediffusion des experts ? Et encore, ce matin la box m'a lâché. Je ne suis pas passé sous une échelle ou un truc du genre, je vois vraiment pas ce que j'aurais pu faire pour que le sort s'acharne à ce point. Putain de malchance, j'ai l'impression que le lustre va me tomber dessus chaque fois que je vais dormir. Et le problème quand je vais dormir sur le canapé, c'est que je regarde la télé toute la nuit. Et le lendemain quand je vais parler à mes éditeurs avec ma tête de déterré, ça les encourage pas vraiment à me soutenir. Du coup j'ai cherché sur le site " www. / " des vitamines. Juste une petite remarque, le nom du site : 1001 pharmacies. Je comprends l'allusion aux comtes des milles et unes nuits, mais c'est vraiment con quoi ! Le sultan quand il écoutait les 1001 contes de la belle Shahrazade à moitié à poil, c'est pas les gars constipés qui cherche combien coute le Smecta en ligne ! Bon, revenons à nos vaches. Oui nos vaches car je n'aime pas les moutons, j'avais un oncle zoophile qui faisait des trucs louches avec les moutons. Des trucs pas nets si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bien qu'avec les vaches il s'éclatait bien aussi - anyways. Ah oui je suis bilingue, mais je doute que mes histoires de boutonneux à l'université vous intéressent. Juste pour que vous ayez une petite idées du calvaire que j'ai vécu -et que je vis encore- voilà quelque surnoms que j'ai reçu :

Potam

Potamou

Poussin

Poussinou (oui oui... c'est pas celui dont je suis le plus fière...)

Poussin-chat (Vous moquez pas trop SVP. Je suis par trop fan des croisement entre animaux. Bien que poussin-chat ça donne un certain coté mazo au poussin. Je sais pas moi, ça fait un peu syndrome de stockholm. Y a bien des poissons-chat et des requins-marteau, c'est pas pire si ?)

Je crois que avez une petite idée maintenant. Ne nous attardons pas trop sur le sujet. Quoi, il est déjà 23 heures ?! Il commence à se faire tard, mais bon. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'aime bien vous parler. Mon histoire est peut-être pas la plus intéressante qui soit mais j'imagine que vous n'avez pas mieux à faire. Si ? Je m'en fous de toute façon. Le problème à cette heure, c'est qu'il est trop tard pour faire du bruit, et trop ennuyeux de ne pas en faire. Deviner ce que je vais faire, je vais aller manger ! Je crois qu'il me reste un peu de pizza. J'ai même plus la télé, ni même l'internet. Je pourrais regarder un film ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme film… Un harry Potter ? Nah trop sérieux. Easy A, je l'ai regarder trop de fois. Je crois que 'jai encore sur mon Pc quelques épisodes de Death note que j'ai jamais regardés.

_***sonnerie de portable***_

" Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

Le gars au bout du fil est mort de rire. Ca sent les petits merdeux à plein nez !

- A…Allo ? hhhhhhh ! C'est Roxas, alors ta quoi fait du corps ? hhhhhhhhh

- Ecoute moi sale fils de ÞÚ†£, je rigole pas avec les merdeux dans ton genre. Tu vois ton corps de merde là et ton histoire à la con, tu peux te les mettre bien profond la ou je pense. Tu t'appelles Roxas non ? Et bien Roxas, tu peux aller te faire ƒøÜ†®£. "

_***je raccroche***_

Voilà comment s'y prendre avec les gosses dans son genre. Désolé pour le langage qui laisse à désirer, mais j'avais pas le choix. De tout façon ça lui apprendra. Il y pensera à deux fois dorénavant avant de s'attaquer aux gens de cette manière. C'est de l'harcèlement, ni plus ni moins. D'ailleurs mon dernier livre -mon seul livre- était sur une fille qui se faisait harceler par un malade mental qui faisait d'elle son obsession. Le livre s'est vendu à quelques milliers d'exemplaire et a été numéro 1 des ventes pendant plus d'un mois. Cela fera maintenant 5 ans que je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose d'aussi bien. Depuis j'écris des livres, assez appréciés dans leurs domaines. En fait, j'écris des Boys-love. J'écris aussi le scénario de mangas yaoi. Malheureusement, on dit que ce que j'écris est un peu trop hard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais c'est dans ma nature, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. J'avouerai que je ne suis pas un exemple en subtilité aussi. J'ai travaillé pour Kadokawa Shoten, et j'ai donné le scénario de base de Junjou Romantica. Mais ils l'ont jugé trop explicite et l'ont rejeté. Au final, l'histoire que j'ai écrite est la même que celle conté dans le manga. Avec un peu moins de scènes… Vous voyez. Demain, on fête l'arrivé d'un petit nouveau à Kōdansha. Il paraît que s'est un petit génie de 16 ans qui aurait 200 de Q.I. C'est une occasion pour décompresser, et de boire un peu d'alcool de qualité -marre du vin de carrefour- On se revoit donc pour la fête, à plus tard !


End file.
